What A Day!!!!
by Emalynn Eleriel
Summary: Thyme and Piknim think they are in for an ordinary day, until they walk into..........a closet???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Sorry about the delay of chapters, FanFiction picked the worst possible moment to go down, just as I tried to upload the 2 and 3 chap!!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you see anything, Thyme?" asked Piknim, looking into the infirmary closet. There was no answer. "Stop fooling, or I'm coming in there after you! One, Two.THREE!" Piknim stepped into the closet and looked around. She had found Thyme, but they definitely were not in the closet anymore. "Where are we, and what are those?" asked Piknim hoping that her friend could inform her. "I haven't a clue, but they are strange.  
  
  
  
Suddenly one of the strange creatures them. "Are you the two from Redwall?" it said. "I-I think so." mumbled Piknim the first to recover her voice after the scare that the creature had given them. "Good, then come with me. I'll let Dr. Small answer any questions that you may have. Now hurry along!"  
  
They walked through the corridors. Piknim and Thyme looked around with curiosity. Then they walked past some of the staff. Instantly there were screams of "BIG MICE!" and "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", but the trio just giggled. "Perhaps we had better hurry up to the Dr.'s lab. It's not every day that the staff sees a pair of 4ft mice wearing habbits! By the way, my name is Melia, what are yours? "I'm Piknim, and she's Thyme." Said one of the mice, pointing to her friend. "I'm pleased to meet you," said Melia. "But I'm sure that Dr. Small will be even more pleased," she added with a secret smile. They hurried into a large room and another of the creatures came towards them. He adjusted his glasses and took a closer look, as if hoping that his eyes did not deceive him. "It worked! I did it! Oh, joy!" he screamed. 


	2. Chatpter 2

Dr. Small very quickly composed himself, one second he was screaming like a maniac, and the next he was formally introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Small. I'm sure that Melia didn't answer all of your questions (if any). Do you have anything that you would like to know?" "Well, I would like to know how and why we are here." Thyme said, being much bolder than she usually was, "And it would be nice to know where we are." "That's easy enough. You're in the human world, I'm almost certain that this is also another dimension but who cares. Anyway, You got here through a Pass that I created," stated Dr. Small, "And I brought you here partially to prove that it could be done, and partially to show you our world. You will find that yours and ours are quite different. Any other questions?" "Can we get back to the abbey?" asked Piknim timidly. "Of course! I would never have brought you here if you wouldn't be able to get back! The results would be disastrous!" wailed Dr. Small, upset that someone thought that he hadn't thought of everything before doing his experiment. But like before he quickly composed himself, don't ask me how.  
  
  
  
"Now it's about time we leave," declared Dr. Small, "Melia, please get them ready." "Right this way," said Melia as she led them into a cheerful-looking room. "I hope you don't mind, but we can't take you to town looking like that. Here put these on," she said handing them clothes that looked much like her own. 'You'd better put on these hats too, you want to be as inconspicuous as possible. Remember what happened when the staff saw you!" A few minutes later they were outside and heading something that looked, to Thyme and Piknim, like a glorified cart, and there weren't far wrong. Dr. Small was waiting for them. When Piknim and Thyme saw Melia get into the strange thing, they shrunk back."Uh, we don't have do get in there, do we?" asked a very worried Thyme. "Not if you want to stay here!" teased Melia. Cautiosly, Thyme and Piknim stepped into the thing and Melia closed the door. "So what is this thing, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Dr. Small very quickly composed himself, one second he was screaming like a maniac, and the next he was formally introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Small. I'm sure that Melia didn't answer all of your questions (if any). Do you have anything that you would like to know?" "Well, I would like to know how and why we are here." Thyme said, being much bolder than she usually was, "And it would be nice to know where we are." "That's easy enough. You're in the human world, I'm almost certain that this is also another dimension but who cares. Anyway, You got here through a Pass that I created," stated Dr. Small, "And I brought you here partially to prove that it could be done, and partially to show you our world. You will find that yours and ours are quite different. Any other questions?" "Can we get back to the abbey?" asked Piknim timidly. "Of course! I would never have brought you here if you wouldn't be able to get back! The results would be disastrous!" wailed Dr. Small, upset that someone thought that he hadn't thought of everything before doing his experiment. But like before he quickly composed himself, don't ask me how.  
  
  
  
"Now it's about time we leave," declared Dr. Small, "Melia, please get them ready." "Right this way," said Melia as she led them into a cheerful-looking room. "I hope you don't mind, but we can't take you to town looking like that. Here put these on," she said handing them clothes that looked much like her own. 'You'd better put on these hats too, you want to be as inconspicuous as possible. Remember what happened when the staff saw you!" A few minutes later they were outside and heading something that looked, to Thyme and Piknim, like a glorified cart, and there weren't far wrong. Dr. Small was waiting for them. When Piknim and Thyme saw Melia get into the strange thing, they shrunk back. "Uh, we don't have do get in there, do we?" asked a very worried Thyme. "Not if you want to stay here!" teased Melia. Cautiously, Thyme and Piknim stepped into the thing and Melia closed the door. "So what is this thing, anyway?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Melia sat gaping at them. "It's a car, sillies! You've never been in a car before??!!" "Now, Melia be nice. I'm surprised at you, you've read all the books, you should know what our guests are and are not used to," chided Dr. Small as they pulled up to a large building. "Well, girls, what would you like to do first, go window shopping or go to the movies?" "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"  
  
Both the outing and the ride back to Dr. Small's house were uneventful. Of course, there was the occasional frantic scream of "Mice!" followed by a loud "Thump", and they did have a hard time convincing the ticket salesperson that they came in peace, but besides that nothing exciting happened. "Melia, I have some experiments that need seeing to, will you take our guests down to the pass?" "Yes, Dr. Small," said Melia reluctantly. "Come on, you two. You have to go home." "We'll never tell anyone about today," Piknim promised, as the waked down the gently sloping lawn. "Please come back and see us sometime. I know it'd be quite awkward if I came to visit you! I couldn't very well disguise myself at the abbey, and you couldn't hide me, that's for sure." So, exactly how do we get through?" "Oh, just walk through that gap in the trees over there. I'll watch to make sure you get through. 'Bye! "Good-bye!" shouted Piknim and Thyme as they walked through the pass and found themselves in the infirmary closet. "We're home." THE END 


End file.
